Mommy Dearest
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: When Chris's crazy mother comes home to stay, Gail doesn't like it at all. She doesn't want to see the man she cares about hurt. But when she tries to tell him what she knows, he won't believe her until it may be too late. Will Chris come to his senses?
1. First Impressions

_**Although this is not my first time writing a Rookie Blue fic, it is my first time writing a Chris and Gail one. They are probably my second favorite couple on the show besides Andy and Sam of course. Doesn't it seem like the writers are going to have Dov come between them? I hope that doesn't last long. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope y'all like it.**_

* * *

><p>Gail hopped into the passenger seat of Chris's car.<p>

"Oh, you're actually letting me drive for once?" Chris teased as he slid smoothly into the drivers spot.

"Shut up and drive before I change my mind," she said, but the smile she gave him softened her words.

Chris pulled out of the precinct and started driving towards the Penny. None of the cops were going to let a little something like a quarantine stop them from going to their favourite bar after shift.

Chris absentmindedly took Gail's hand in his as he drove, rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb.

Gail closed her eyes, leaning her head against the seat. Being with Chris was so easy and she had never had anyone make her feel the way he did. He brought out a side of her that she normally kept hidden away from the rest of the world with lock and key. For once, she realized, she was actually happy.

Not too long after, Chris swung into a parking spot right next to Swarek's truck. Chris was shocked to see Andy climb out of the passenger seat and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Could it be that she had finally come to her senses and given in to Sam? He shook his head; it was unlikely. They were both so stubborn.

He turned to Gail. "Ready?" He hopped out and hurried to the other side of the car to hold open Gail's door, ignoring her protests.

"Such a gentleman," she said, accepting his hand and exiting the car.

Chris looked down at the watch on his wrist. "It's late, so let's not stay too long, alright?" he suggested. They still had to get up for shift tomorrow.

But Gail didn't do leaving early, something Chris was well aware of. Gail tried to loosen him up and he tried to rein her in, neither of which was working, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Gail reached up, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt. "You need to lighten up, Officer," she said before crushing her lips to his.

His hands wrapped around her, holding her close and they both stopped only when they needed to come up for air.

"We should get inside," Chris said with a goofy smile on his face.

Gail giggled, seeing her bright red lipstick had left its mark on his own lips. "Whoops." She used her finger to wipe it off.

They walked through the door, entering the familiar chaos of the Penny after shift. It was something they both loved.

Gail maneuvered her way to the bar and Chris went to go sit beside Dov, who had managed to get there before them. Maybe it was their little stint in the locker room that had made them so late…

"Hey, Dov," Chris said, sitting down in between Dov and Traci.

"Hey, man," Dov replied. "Can you grab another pitcher?"

"Already got it covered," Gail said, suddenly appearing. "Oh and don't worry, I put it on your tab."

The rest of the table cracked up at Dov's expression.

Andy, hearing the commotion, broke off from Sam's side and came to join her crew.

Gail plopped herself on Chris's lap, and he placed a hand behind her back, keeping her steady.

Traci poured everyone a cup from the pitcher of beer in the middle of the table.

"To us rookies, for surviving our first ever quarantine1" Gail sang out.

"Here, here," echoed the others as they downed their cups.

* * *

><p>Chris and Gail were each supporting Dov on one side as they made their way into the house. He had had just a little too much to drink that night.<p>

They finally made it, stumbling through the front door under Dov's weight.

"I'm just gonna go to bed," Dov said, his words slurred.

Gail pursed her lips, resisting the urge to laugh. "I think that's a good idea," Chris said, looking away from Gail to keep from busting out laughing himself.

Dov started stumbling off to his bedroom- in the wrong direction.

"Dov, other way, you idiot!" Gail giggled.

"Right, right," he said, eyes squinted as he twirled around and eventually made it into his own bedroom, shutting the door.

"Remind me to check on him later," Chris said, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Oh yeah?" Gail said, wrapping her arms around Chris and sticking her hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Mmm," he said, kissing her.

They started backing up into the living room and Chris found the light switch, flicking it on.

"Hello, Christopher."

Gail screamed; obviously she hadn't noticed the figure who was now sitting on the couch. Chris hadn't either, but there was something about the voice that sounded so familiar…

"Chris…who's that?" Gail asked, hesitantly and with a tinge of panic in her voice. She looked up as his surprised face turned into a genuine smile as he placed who was sitting in front of them on his couch.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Chris exclaimed, rushing over to hug his mother.

_So this is Chris's mother, _Gail thought to herself, her eyebrows knitted together and her red lipsticked mouth rounded in a little 'o.'

She couldn't get Ryan's – Chris's stepfather- words out of her head. It made her picture a 10 year old Chris standing with shaking legs on a chair for three hours.

At the hand of this monster now sitting before her.

Gail glared at the woman over Chris's shoulder, turned on her heel and stormed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! I haven't been able to get Chris's mother out of my head since the episode of "Hearts and Sparks," which was really the inspiration of this whole story. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can :) <strong>_


	2. Play Nice

Chris finally found Gail at the lake. It was a favourite spot of theirs.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as she stared out at the water as the moonlight reflected off her face.

Chris jogged over the shore and plopped down at her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder he asked, "Hey, why'd you take off like that?"

Gail shrugged him off and stood up, skipping a rock into the water.

"Gail." Chris got up and went to her side, waiting as she chucked another rock in the water.

He placed both hands on her shoulders and spun her around, looking deep into her eyes. "Don't shut me out," he pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"Isn't your mother supposed to be locked up in a mental hospital or something?" She tried to keep herself distant and sounding uncaring and she figured she succeeded when she saw Chris flinch against her harsh words. But she should have known she wouldn't be able to drive him away completely.

"Yeah, she said she's been temporarily released and she wanted to come and see me," Chris beamed, oblivious to Gail's displeasure.

"You don't think it's a little odd?" she persisted, wanting Chris to get the weird feeling that she had deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Do I think it's odd that my mother has come to see me? No," he said, confused.

"But it's been so long…" she said, but it was no use. Once Chris focused on something, it was like he had blinders on. She also hated how trustworthy he was; he naively believed that the world had some good in them. It was times like this where he needed to be like her, untrusting of everyone.

"She's my mother, Gail. Just because you don't have a close relationship with your mother doesn't mean that I don't want one with mine," Chris snapped.

He saw Gail's eyes harden and he knew it was a low blow. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he sighed, running a hand over his face.

Gail rolled her eyes and she once again wished that she could just tell Chris what Ryan had said the day she went back to get his statement from the arson crime. But he probably wouldn't believe her, especially now.

She might as well give it a shot.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?" he said, placing one of his hands on her cheek.

"Remember when we saw Ryan the day of the arson crime?" she started gently.

"Yeah," he said, but his voice was guarded. "He was the son of a bitch who put my mom in that mental hospital in the first place," he said, retracting his hand from her face and clenching his hands into fists by his side.

Gail bit her lip looking up at the hurt that was playing all over Chris' face. If he only he knew what really happened that day.

But she decided that it was not her place to tell him; at least not yet.

"Chris, I'm sorry," she said, folding herself into his arms, taking comfort in his warmth. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he said, sincerely. He placed his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. "It was his fault."

She sighed, holding back everything she really wanted to say.

"Will you come home now?" he murmured with a small smile. He stroked his finger down the side of her face. He was content to leave things where they were, but Gail couldn't clear her head. But if it was one thing she was good at, it was pretending.

"I don't know," she said slowly, teasing him. At the hurt look in his eyes, she hurriedly said," Relax, of course I'll come home." She gave him a reassuring smile, leaning into his hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Chris said, before closing the space between their lips.

Minutes later, Chris and Gail walked through the door of the apartment for the second time that night.

As Gail hung up her coat, she could hear Dov sleeping off his drinks in the next room. She let out a little giggle. Things would go back to normal. Chris's mother showing up would just be a little blemish on their life. She was gone now, and they could forget her.

She froze when she heard Chris's voice in the kitchen, talking to someone. She knew it wasn't Dov and it definitely wasn't her and she had a sick feeling as she headed toward the kitchen.

Sure enough, sitting at her place at the table was Chris's mother. Couldn't she just leave?

"Chris, what is she still doing here?" she demanded, not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice. Maybe she would be able to drive his mother out herself.

"Well, she's going to be staying here for a while," Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck, something she knew he did when he was uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid you forgot to mention that," she said through gritted teeth, spreading as much venom as she could through her words.

"I was going to," he protested, but he saw that it was futile. "Mom," he said, deciding that proper introductions were in order. "This is my girlfriend Gail. Gail, this is my mother."

"Please, call me Monica, sweetie," Monica said, holding out a hand.

Gail ignored it, but after a pointed look at Chris, she rolled her eyes and stepped forward, giving Monica's hand a little shake.

Chris smiled, apparently pleased by their tense interaction. "I'm going to go set up the couch for you, Ma," he said, wanting to leave them alone for a little while. He exited the kitchen.

As soon as Chris left the room, Monica dropped her nice act. "Listen you," she hissed at Gail. "I don't like you and I don't like you around my son. You better watch yourself around me."

Gail was at first shocked at Monica's brashness, but she recovered quickly. She walked over and leaned in close to Monica's face. "I know what kind of things you did to Chris. There's only room for one of us in his life and if I tell him the truth, who do you think would be kicked to the curb?"

She straightened up and backed off just in time for Chris to make his way back in. She gave him a brilliant smile which he returned.

"Everything's all set," he said, clapping his hands together. "You guys getting to know each other?"

Gail met Monica's fake smile with one of her own. "Of course," Gail said. "I'm headed to bed," Gail said. "You coming?"

Chris let out a yawn. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just want to make sure that my Mom is going to be okay."

"Okay. Goodnight, Monica," Gail sneered at her from behind Chris's back.

"Goodnight, dear," she called as Gail walked away.

Chris simply smiled as he led his mother into the living room, loving how much they were getting along.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo, it's finally up! Did you like? <strong>_

_**I'm sure everyone saw the latest episode of Rookie Blue and was I the only one who saw that something was going to happen to Gail and Dov? Poor Chris :( **_

_**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter :)**_


End file.
